The present invention concerns the spreading of grass seed on an area being planted simultaneously with the deposit of mulch or other growth enhancing matter over a ground surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,742 and 5,125,583 show a truck equipped with multiple boom assemblies through which pressurized air from a blower is directed. Each boom is served by a separate mixing chamber in which particulate material is deposited into an air flow for each boom. No provision is made for the subsequent addition of material to the air flow passing through each boom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,711 discloses a truck equipped with a tank containing an aqueous mixture of seed and soil conditioning materials. Additionally carried by the truck is a blower assembly into which may be fed dry material such as straw or hay which is subjected to a blower for discharge onto a ground surface by a directional discharge spout. The blower assembly functions separately from those components mixing and discharging the aqueous mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,966 discloses a method of treating grass seed with a fertilizer and an adhesive which is then fed via an auger for mixing same with cellulose. A blower at a work site is utilized for spreading the mixed seed, fertilizer, adhesive and cellulose mixture. Water may be added prior to blower discharge of the mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,804 is of interest in that a conveyor has right and left hand flights to feed material toward a central discharge outlet in communication with a rotary air valve having knife components and rotary vanes. An inlet directs presurized air between successive pairs of vanes to discharge material confined between said vanes in an axial direction into an outlet.